<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Hyacinths by Tracing_Star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942787">Purple Hyacinths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Star/pseuds/Tracing_Star'>Tracing_Star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Brotherly Love, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other, even though its a oneshot, fanimonstarsangstjune, hahhaha, kaizo-centric i think, like i said im bad with everything about writing, no other tags to avoid spoilers, this is just for me to hurt kaizo, this literally took me almost three weeks, yes i am that slow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Star/pseuds/Tracing_Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaizo had been falling behind lately. Everything and nothing seems to distract him. He should start talking with his brother again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fang &amp; Kaizo (BoBoiBoy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple Hyacinths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes this actually took me almost three weeks even though i have planned this earlier. It's not even 2k. Why am I like this. Also i have yeeted the grammar and flowery words outta the window long ago. Enjoy i guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kaizo, to your left!" Kaizo swerved just in time before a part of a spaceship crashed onto him. Too close. <br/>"Hey, you okay?" <br/>"Yea, yea I'm fine," Kaizo replied half-heartedly. He's been doing this for years, how come it's still so hard to concentrate? The voice from the radio seems to hesitate. "Okay then, get to your position. There's still.." <br/>"Yes, I know. Let's just get this over with." He heard a soft sigh before he turned off the radio. He doesn't need anyone to worry about him now. </p>
<p>---------------------------------------- </p>
<p>The whole fight seems like a blur. It's just not as thrilling as it used to be. Explosions went out here and there, but with the radio turned off at least he can keep his mind clear. <br/>There was a craft trailing him from behind, and an enemy ship upfront. If he could just maybe... </p>
<p>Kaizo thrusts his jet forward. It would be faster this way. <br/>Halfway there, the enemy craft has opened a shaft from underneath. They're trying to shoot him. "Heh, not a chance," he thought, but just before he was ready to avoid what he thought would be bullets, something black and snaky came out instead. It started to close in from either side of him. Large claws.</p>
<p>With the speed they're in now, it's hard to locate the weapon. Its black colour blends perfectly in the darkness of space. <br/>Kaizo tries to keep his jet steady as it lashes in and out of view. Out of the corner of his eyes, it looks like some kind of beastly hands coming from the shadows. <br/>Or as if it were made out of the shadows. <br/>Made out of shadows-- </p>
<p>A millisecond too late, he realizes he was supposed to dive. Both him and the craft crashed on the side of the ship as it blew up. </p>
<p>---------------------------------------- </p>
<p>Kaizo went out of the simulation light headed. Someone came up to him from the opposite simulation booth. <br/>"Hey-" <br/>"I'm fine, if that's what you're about to ask." Silence settled between them.<br/>"you're still not ready to come back." <br/>"I've been doing great thus far." <br/>"You crashed!" <br/>"It was a slight mistake" <br/>"You used to do it better before this-" <br/>"Ramen, I am fine." He directed his glaring crimson eyes to the man before him. Ramen sighed. "Look, you can take all the time you need. We don't have much going on anyway, and the rest are sent on a break. You've done enough." </p>
<p>Kaizo exhales then looks around the simulation room. He was one of the earliest to get off. No doubt Ramen stopped just to bother him. "I'm not stopping till I can get back on the field. I’m going sparring," He turns to leave. His hand automatically went to take his power sphere when he realized it's not there. "Where's my-" </p>
<p>He whisked around to see Ramen holding it. "Hey, give it-" There was a short struggle as Kaizo tried to take it from his grasp before he grabbed his hand. "I'm doing you a favour here. You need proper rest, and that means no distractions whatsoever. I'm holding on to this for now." <br/>Kaizo gritted his teeth. “Who are you to-”<br/>“It’s been too long. You need to go see him.”</p>
<p>There was a long silence. Kaizo groaned under his breath. "Fine, you better take good care of it. Or else I'll cut your limbs off." He stormed away. </p>
<p>He'll admit, his stamina is not how it used to be. And his concentration keeps breaking off now and then. But he doesn't want to sit around and do nothing. <br/>Not that it matters now anyway. He needs to go pay a visit. </p>
<p>----------------------------------------</p>
<p>Kaizo's spaceship stopped at a distance away from a blue planet. Nothing seemed to change from the last time he went there. Punching in the coordinates, he boarded the jumpship. He doesn't want to bring too much attention by landing the whole spaceship on the planet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deep breaths, He thought. It may have been a while since Kaizo talked to his brother, but he's used to it. He realizes how much he needs some fresh air away from work. </p>
<p>Upon landing on the edge of a forest overlooking the town, he slowly slid out. He'd changed to his casual clothing to fit in. Kaizo felt vulnerable without his weapon by his side, but he also felt relieved. Despite it being some kind of defense mechanism, it does seem to be burdening him in some ways. <br/>Enerbot had been a great deal to him, but Ramen is one of the only people he trusts to take care of it. <br/>Heart pounding, he inhales sharply and starts walking towards the small town.</p>
<p>The town was decorated for a celebration. Unlit oil lamps and fairy lights lined the streets. Diamond-patterned banners can be seen all around.<br/>There were more people outside than usual, and tents were set up here and there. He's greeted by a few small families and residents who knew him, yet no sign of Boboiboy and his friends.</p>
<p>During his unbusy days, he would come here almost every day. It's nice to have a place to get back to, and having people welcoming you. No wonder Fang likes it here.</p>
<p>Kaizo weaved through small crowds and finally reached the park. The Kokotiam is full of customers, and he can spot a familiar small yellow robot behind the counter. Yet still no sign of the gang. Alas, he knows where Fang is. He feels maybe it's better off to meet his brother alone.</p>
<p>The hospital is up ahead. He walked through the open corridors in the front of the building, passing by nurses and patients on wheelchairs waiting for their visitor, up to a familiar gate. A lot of people are here today. Everywhere was so festive, he wished he could enjoy it as much as they did. </p>
<p>With so many around the area, it was hard to locate his brother. When he did, however, the place where it is was quite deserted.<br/>You're late, His brother seemed to say. Kaizo smiled faintly.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's hard for me to get off nowadays. At least appreciate my energy to come." He responded.<br/>Last time they had a proper talk, well, more like a very tense one, was when Fang decided to run the mission the Boboiboy way. That is, to go against clear orders. Despite Kaizo trying to snap him out of it, the mission does end with a more successful rate. Not on all parts anyway.</p>
<p>Kaizo sat beside his brother. He looked at the almost cloudless sky. It was nice being on the blue planet. Looking at its people celebrating with their loved ones.</p>
<p>"..you know, I never thought of not telling you about our parents. You deserve to know. But seeing how you were so happy with your friends... I was afraid I'd strip that happiness from you." <br/>"But this kind of secret, they tend to get out one day. And I'm aware of that. I'm sorry my negligence brought us apart." <br/>Deep down he knows Fang would never forgive him. But at least he tried. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry for not knowing what you have been through. Nor did I bother to care. I should've noticed how much I have missed out about you.." He looks towards the direction of the hospital building. The noises of the festivities were fading out. It only seemed like there were just the two of them. <br/>"I don't know how much I am at fault. I wish i could ask for your forgiveness." </p>
<p>There was silence. Not that he's not expecting it anyway. He's been doing this for god knows how long, and his brother never responds. He never will. And it's no surprise considering Fang is five feet buried under the ground.</p>
<p>Small rays of sunshine gleams on the headstone. The sky had turned a light hue of orange, giving the place a warm and peaceful aura, reflecting the way that his brother is now finally at peace.</p>
<p>A few more people were leaving the cemetery, and it seems like visiting hours in the hospital is ending. The back of the hospital building were filled with visitors leaving and saying goodbyes. It gave off a warming yet distant feeling. </p>
<p>It was Fang's final wish to be buried here, the only place he'd ever known as home.</p>
<p>Kaizo took a shaky breath. It has been two years. More than a hundred visits. The same apologies have been repeated over and over again. He was a warrior, he would know of death and suffering. He would know how fragile time could be. He had gone through massacres and battles and failure which had hollowed him slowly.  </p>
<p>And yet, his tears never dried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Purple Hyacinths: <br/>"I am sorry. Please forgive me,"/Sorrow.</p>
<p>(There is no better flower to represent this because its also purple lmaoo)</p>
<p>HAHAHHAHAHHAHHAAHHHA--<br/>Mmm yes. Give them tears to me. //yeets awae</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>